Need you Now
by MaggieFrost
Summary: She breaths in deepily, her life has changed so dramatically, most days its hard for her to get her head off the pillow, somedays she cant form sentances, Life is hard, Life is constantly changing but will this next change break her or make her?
1. Chapter 1

Need you Now – Chapter one

She wasn't known for taking the simple things for granted, never was, never would be, but as she sat on her two seater leather couch, her mind so cluttered with the thoughts of past, present, future, but when she wanted, even needed to look back she couldn't make her brain leave where it had receded for the past few days. She felt the pressure of a hand on hers and she suddenly woke up out of her daze, she looked up first into the warm, large hazel eyes of the baby girl in front of her and smiled before moving up to the kind, yet sympathetic baby blues of one of her closet friends.

"You okay?" she asked applying more pressure and she couldn't help noticing that everyone thought she was a time bomb waiting to go off, yes for the past week she had been living on their couch, but that was beside the point, they were looking at her as if she couldn't do it, she loved them for wanting to be there for her but she also wanted to scream at them that she could do this, but instead she politely nodded as a comforting smile formed on her friends face "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"He promised he would be here" she said it as though she was a child, waiting for a parent to come and pick them up, even though they are already incredibly late, a child had this blind faith, in this person that they trusted with every aspect of their life and at the moment she was feeling that.

"Okay" her friend said simply with such grace, she always had admired that of her, she watched intently as the blonde beauty stood up and walked across the room to where she put the gorgeous baby down onto the play mat that she so frequently occupied, and that moment trigger something in her mind, and that thought triggered her backwards

"_It's go time" JJ said as she walked across the bull-pen, a protective hand upon her well and truly bulging stomach, she had laughed as Morgan sprang into action_

"_HOOOOOOOOTCH" he yelled as loud as he could still standing at his desk before striding in his normal fashion over to JJ and beginning to fawn over the woman. She had watched as Reid stood there with his flabbergasted look on his face, completely paralysed from the announcement himself, she had watched as Hotch rushed down the bullpen and then as Rossi stuck his head out of his office door and receiving the thumbs up from Hotch, the plan had been revised weeks and weeks in advanced, this was her second pregnancy and she wanted everything under complete control, She had felt herself become in awe of JJ, how organised or inspirational the blonde had become. _

The next couple of hours had gone by in a whirlwind and even though she searched to the bottom of her brain she could just not recall such little detail at a time like this, so she went to the next thing that she remembered.

_The excitement that was present as they walked down to maternity wards, light green walls passed them by before eventually Rossi directed them into this small pastel painted room, The blonde sat perched on the bed, her blonde son sitting next to her looking intently at the thing in his mother's arms, the thing that had put an un-reversible smile on his mother's face, his father standing looking awestruck at all that surrounded him and she remembered thinking 'that is what I want, I want that look' , she craved it, she was even jealous of it, but through it all JJ deserved this happiness._

"_My god she is gorgeous" Rossi said, the first one to gain the confidence to look past the beauty in the Blonde's arms and form coherent sentences _

"_How did you know she was a girl?" Morgan asked pushing forward to the front of the group_

"_Pink Blanket Dumb-dumb" Garcia said throwing an arm backwards, and hitting Morgan in his incredibly toned chest before walking over and standing next to her godson and next to her close friend. _

"_JJ, Will she is just precious" She had said as she walked forwards to where Will stood and gave him a hug "Congratulations guys" _

"_Where is Hotch?" the blonde asked with her croaky and clearly exhausted voice_

"_Right here" he said walking into the room with Jack at his side "Wow JJ, you did such an amazing job" _

"_Are you going to name her after her Aunty Penelope?" Garcia said with a smile as she leaned down putting a hand on the precious baby before Henry, whose sudden loss of attention started to affect him, stood up on the bed and wrapped his tiny arms around his godmother's neck._

"_Do you want to hear her name?" JJ asked as the room went suddenly silent in anticipation for the upcoming announcement "Avery Jareau LaMontagne" she said as this smile formed upon her face._

The rest was a blur of congratulations and celebrations, she could barely remember it all as it presented itself in front of her own eyes, but for the first time that day she suddenly found this ability to move, she stood and walked over to where the baby lay on the floor, she watched as the little girls legs began to kick and her dimples appeared across her face, instead of picking her up she got onto her knees and lay down next to the girl, on the floor where for some reason she thought she was safer. She lay with her arms laying on her stomach as her head was turned to face the little girl, she looked into those warm brown eyes and swore that the little girl was giving her the same kind and sympathetic eyes as her mother a moment earlier, what was with the whole world suddenly knowing her deepest fears, the sleepless nights she had already faced and the ones she would continue to face, even this six month baby who had only recently discovered her toes had become more understanding to what her aunt was experiencing, apparently. He walked into the room in this silence, she didn't notice him as he stood in the doorway looking down at not only her but also the baby that she shared the floor space with before sitting down on the other side of the mat and looking at her, he had been there since the beginning, from the very first moment, he had watched as she self-destructed with the horrible news she had received, he then helped her work herself back up to who she had originally been and who she wanted to be, just in time for more news to startle her more than her mother's death four months earlier. And while she lay on the floor watching as he looked down at her, she remembered the day about a week ago that all this had unfolded.

_She walked into the conference room, with bags under her red puffy eyes and a frown that she thought would be permanently there, she had taken the last couple of days off with no question, Hotch knew how taken back she was by the loss of her mother and demanded that she get as much time off as she needed, Strauss had agreed. But two months after the death she had found her smile again, but right now Morgan looked at her as she sat down as though she was the most fragile thing on the earth, his eyes held such concern and while she didn't have the strength to say anything she truly appreciated all that she had done for him for the past couple of months. She felt eyes all the eyes of her team, of her family pierced into her soul but she couldn't bring herself to look up at them. She went to look up but felt the sudden nausea hit her like a brick wall and a moment of relief on the faces of the team as she bolted out of the room and down the steps. She obviously didn't know what had happened in that room once she had left but she did remember kneeling on the toilet floor in the FBI building waiting for it all to be over, when his rugged masculine voice spoke at the cubicle door, she didn't even question why he was standing in the female toilets, she just unlocked the cubicle door and let him in. Derek Morgan stood looking down at her with such care and such tenderness that her heart physically hurt as he shut the cubicle door. _

"_Who is the father?" was all he had to say before she broke down in tears in front of him, while the cubicle was small and it barely let her sit down comfortable he angled his muscular frame so that he could sit down with her, not minding that his suit was creasing or the germs that could have accumulated on that bathroom floor, or when it was last cleaned, she wiped the tears off her face and threw her head against his Chest, his body relaxed as his arms came around and held her as she sobbed. Time passed by so fast that the next memory she had was a hand coming from underneath both of the cubicles on either side, one petite hand and one covered in rings, she knew that one belonged to JJ and the other belonged to Garcia, so she sat in Morgan's arms while holding JJ's hand with one of her hands and Garcia's in the other. _

She woke back into reality to where those same eyes pierced into her soul, and she instantly felt her eyes well up again, but she pulled it together there was no way that she was going to cry today, she knew that if she started she would never stop, it wasn't that this news was particularly sad in fact growing up she had been like every other girl, wishing for and idealising the idea of children, love, the white picket fence, but was she ready for all of that, at this moment that stood before her was she actually ready for the children, the love, the white picket fences, but it was more than that was she ready to do it alone.

She had always wished for kids, wanted, needed, pleaded but that was when she was mentally strong, the past couple of years had been horrible for her, so mentally un-stabilising, she would be beginning to get over one thing and another thing would push her back down, her confidence in herself and in her own abilities was shattered but mainly because she was physically and emotionally drained. Morgan put his hand on hers and dragged her out of yet another haze of the day, she must have been really out of it because now JJ stood in the doorway with a fidgeting baby Avery in her arms and a blonde Henry standing connected to her leg, she drew her attention back to Derek as Will walked into the room.

"Emily" he said with this sensuality and kindness, the way her name came off his lips made her feel human again, she gulped and looked into his piercing eyes "You ready?" he asked with that continuous tenderness, words seemed so hard, too much effort was needed to make a sound so she just let herself nod as he stood up before helping her do the same.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Need you now – chapter two

She sat with her legs crossed on her lap, he sat next to her fidgeting, and she found herself putting a hand on his leg to stop it moving up and down, he looked up at her with his magical Derek Morgan eyes, she found herself in awe of his eyebrows but she wouldn't tell him that, he was already looking at her differently lately she didn't need him looking at her as though she was mentally deranged. It was weird; it was as though she would rather be at any other place within her subconscious than in her conscious right now. She could sense how stressed and uncomfortable the bulky strong man was sitting next to her, she wanted to tell him that he could leave or that he didn't need to be here but in all truth she knew she couldn't face this without him.

"Ms Emily Prentiss?" the doctor said as she entered the room, she felt her heart skip a beat, she recognised the name, of course she could, it was her own name but recently she felt as though she had lost her own identity and that name, her own name didn't seem to belong to her anymore. She looked up and smiled as Morgan clutched her hand as tightly as he could, she figured it was half for him and half for her. They walked up the hallway together, he was practically right on her trail, not leaving her side for a minute, she had laughed for the first time that week when he tried to follow her into the room where she was getting changed, she swore that she could hear him anxiously waiting for her to get changed and for the doctor to come back into the room to take all the tests.

She sat down on the examination table. Swaying her legs as she patiently waited for her doctor to come back into the room, but her doctor being in the room didn't change the incredible degree of anxiety within the room, the frown on her face remained the whole time that the doctor made idle chitchat, asking irrelevant questions that Morgan graciously answered, he knew full well that Emily just wasn't up for it, wasn't up for the questions or even contemplating the answers. She woke back up to her surroundings as the doctor put a supportive hand on her knee "You can get changed now Emily, I'll call you later in the week with your test results" she could feel herself gulp, she was confused as to why it all had to take this long, why they couldn't just put it into their mystical machine and get the results straight away and she could see the mirrored frustration on Morgan's face.

"What about an ultrasound, wouldn't that make it easier to find out if you're pregnant?" he said leaning into where she stood

"Derek" she said with all of her energy, she hated herself for doing it but she found herself taking the frustration out on him, not in many words, just in her tone itself.

Who said chivalry was dead? Derek Morgan was on a role, he was opening doors, car and otherwise, constantly asking her if she was okay, given her his jacket even though it was sunny outside and she had insisted that she wasn't cold at all, and while all she wanted to do was laugh and make fun of her very caring friend it would have taken too much energy to laugh so she remained still, just still, as he carefully lead her back into JJ and Will's home and back into the spare bedroom that she currently occupied. She wanted to tell him that she no longer wanted to be a burden, that he should drop her back at her apartment but she couldn't be bothered fighting it all.

X-x-x-x-x-x

Another day approached and a lack of desire appeared in front of her again, she turned onto her side and pulled her blankets in close to her, that feeling of warmth and the feeling of being held engulfed her and she craved that feeling, outside of her door she could hear JJ pacing back and forth back and forth she went, she wanted to tell her friend that she was fine, that she didn't need to be watched every minute of every day but she couldn't muster up the strength of confidence to do so and by the time she had come to this conclusion she could hear a males voice, she could hear the coarse whispers of concern and she remembered back to a week ago when this bed had become her resting place. Some may wonder what events lead to one Emily Prentiss sleeping in JJ and Will's spare bedroom, practically hiding out, she had reached a bad day, hit a rough patch and she had no desire to be alone Hotch and Rossi had taken Jack on a camping trip, Garcia and Kevin were having a games night but the laugh that Garcia had produced when she had announced it to her was enough of an indication that it was no regular games night, she knew Morgan would be home sweating up his perfectly shaped abs, probably with a bandana around his head and his dog Clooney taking up way to much space on the couch, but she found herself at this particular door step and with only a little bit of hesitation she knocked, she hoped that they were home, that she could just sit and be for a while and then the door opened and this perfect picture of a domestic goddess appeared before her, the aroma of a home cooked meal, an apron around her petite frame and a baby resting on her hip. Her baby blues pierced into her soul and she could have sworn that just the sight of her looking the way she did had brought tears to her close friends eyes, she didn't blame her, if she could actually look at herself in the mirror at the moment she would probably cry to. Without word or question JJ passed little Avery to her father and swept Emily into the house, she sat her down on the leather couch and looked at her, her eyes pleading for Emily to tell her what was wrong or what she needed her to do, JJ was the teams little go to girl, you needed anything beyond the realms of humanly possible she was the girl for you, she was like a super hero especially now that she could kick criminal ass, literally. And when Emily finally gained the courage to speak, she held back tears and simply said "I need to sleep" this was a demand that she felt horrible for, there was no please or thank you, that's what was wrong with this disease there was no grace, little dignity, it was purely selfish, and she knew that that wasn't her, that she herself was not like that but she also recognised that for her to survive this she had to stop putting other people first and put herself first for a change, but what was happening to her body was going to make that incredibly difficult. JJ had put her in the spare room, tucked her into the bed and lay a kiss on her temple, giving insight to what it would be like to have JJ as a mother. She drifted in and out of sleep; she was in a completely groggy state but she was still incredibly aware of her own surroundings, she could hear JJ standing in the hallway, telling Henry to go and put his toys away before pressing the tune filled buttons of the telephone, and by the third ring the phone was answered, Emily knew that she was calling Morgan, Morgan throughout the whole situation had been Emily's rock, her comfort, her support crew. She could hear the delicacy of the words that JJ whispered into the phone's receiver "She is in a pretty bad way" and with those words and that concern out there Morgan was over within half an hour, the houses were thirty minutes away from each other but knowing the time an extra ten minutes would need to be added in, she knew this because she had driven there in it all, she wondered if Morgan had used his siren, if he had felt that the severity of this warranted it. She saw the light enter the room as the door opened and then she felt a warm breath and a shadow in front of her face, she opened her eyes and smiled "Hey Em" he said with his gentle voice that could convince any woman , scratch that anyone into bed with him, she wanted to tell him that he didn't need his macho crap to score women he just needed to reveal his kindness, it seemed ironically funny to her that her brain was still working to its full capacity, that she was thinking all the same thoughts she would have when she wasn't in this position of suffering but the difference now was that while she could think all of these thoughts and feel all these feelings she couldn't express them to the outside world, the world that didn't revolve simply in her brain. "You okay baby?" he asked, she knew he was choosing his words carefully, not wanting to push her, not wanting to over stimulate her, simply wanting to protect her.

"Sleep" was the only word she could manage to get out of her crazy hazy brain

"Okay" he said standing up and putting a hand on her cheek, giving it a brief stroke as though he needed to stay in contact with her while he decided what he was going to do, and then in a matter of seconds he was lying on the opposite side of the bed, a hand on her lower back, she felt her body instinctively turn, she placed her head on his heaving chest and curved her body to match the curves and crevasse of his shape, he lay with a hand on her back and a hand on her middle. By the time she came out of her own world of remembering the male and female voices had relocated, she could hear them slightly in the distance, she hoped that she wasn't causing a strain on the couple, JJ and Will had worked incredibly hard despite her career to be together, to be romantic and to raise two amazing children and she couldn't bear to think that she could be wrecking that for them. But the selfishness kicked back in and she succumbed to sleep.

"We've got to get her out of bed" JJ said from her position on the kitchen bench, he stood before her with his concerned and sympathetic eyes

"Go to work" he said with his southern drawl, he had witnessed and he had known how much the team especially Emily had meant to his wife, how much that team needed each other to feel, to survive all that they saw out in the field.

"I think I will call Hotch and tell him that I can't make it in today, he'll understand" he knew that this statement was true, they were a family

"Jennifer, he is already short staffed without Em, you have to go to work"

"I never thought that you would be pushing me out the door" she said with a small smile "But she has to get out of bed, I should be here" she said with this raw determination

"She doesn't need a whole bunch of people that she loves looking at her as though she is crazy or that she is going to have a mental breakdown at any minute, and while I love you and all the guys on the team that's all you seem to be doing lately, You need to first of all go to work and second of all you need to work out what we are all going to do about this because it is going to take all of our efforts to do this"

"But…"

"I will get her out of bed, I promise" he said moving closer to his wife and kissing her hand.

X-x-x-x-x-x

He needed to think of a new strategy, he had promised that he would get her out of bed but he had no idea how that was going to happen. He thought about turning on the smoke alarm to pretend that there was a fire and get her out of bed that way but he knew that wasn't going to work, so he sent in a new troop, he sent in Henry, the boy that wasn't going to look at her as though she was going to have a mental breakdown at any minute, the boy that would look at her as his Aunt Em and charm her with his big pearly smile, he also knew that on the best of days Emily couldn't resist Henry, he knew that this was a long shot and that this wasn't like any other day but he had to attempt it. The bedroom door creaked open and then the blonde boy jumped on top of her and she felt herself smile.

"Aunt Em" he said lying on her side, attempting to force her to open her eyes and when she finally did he gave her his massive grin that in so many ways matched his mothers, the cheeky dimples, and the curve of his little lips "Are you awake?" she nodded as they both remained in eye contact "Daddy and I are going to make a cake do you want to help? Daddy said that if we help really good that we can have ice cream" he said with such glee that her heart physically hurt, how could she be selfish in front of him, how could she tell that little angelic face that she didn't want to help him make a cake, that she didn't want to spend time with him, so as a matter or will she threw her covers off as quick as her body could adjust, which turned out to be quite slow, the boy jumped off her but continued eye contact and what happened next surprised her "I would love to Henry" a piece of her that she hadn't seen in weeks appeared before her, she could speak, she could express how she was felling, she could do something for this little boy who looked up to her and looked at her now, she recognised that she couldn't let him down and she got out of bed. It wasn't easy and she could guarantee that this wasn't going to happen every day, some days she wasn't going to be able to hang out with Henry or do everything that he wanted to, but today he was her motivator, he provided the motivation that gave her the power and desire to get out of bed. Just the fact that she could actually get out of bed indicated that this was a good day, and what she needed to establish was a memory bank of all the good stuff, of all the good days so that on the not so good days she had some ammunition to fight.

"DADDDDDDDDDDDY" Henry yelled as he ran out into the kitchen where his father stood "Emmy is going to help us make the cake" he said dragging a chair over to the kitchen bench and standing on it so that he could help while Emily slowly walked into the room, she had to adjust her eyes to the luminosity of this room compared to her bedroom with the curtains drawn.

"Is she?" he asked with his southern drawl and a smile, internally thanking his lucky stars that his plan had worked

"Yaha, daddy can she had ice cream too if she helps good" he said with all the concern of a five year old boy

"If Aunty Em wants some ice cream she can have some for helping too" he said as Emily pulled a chair over, sitting down as he smiled at her, he could tell that it was difficult for her to do but she smiled back.

If receiving the ice cream came down to Emily's participation she wouldn't have gotten any, she sat with a boy filled with abundant enthusiasm who jumped at the opportunity to mix, stir, eat and preheat anything that came his way, his dad laughed at all the enthusiasm and Emily found it hard not to smile at the two boys before her.

"Hey daddy" he said as Will put the cake in the oven and Emily held his little sister Avery

"Yes Hen" Will asked turning back around and beginning on the dishes

"Can I have a pyjama day like Emmy tomorrow?" he asked referring to the fact that Emily sat next to him with her dark hair tied up in a simple pony tail whilst wearing spotty red flannelette pyjamas, Will didn't know what to do, he looked at his son and wondered what the right answer to that would be and just as he went to answer him in all seriousness a noise came out of Emily and surprised them all, she laughed, her eyes began to water and her face turned red as she hysterically laughed and Will felt himself loosen up and appreciate the humour in the statement his son had just made.

"Sure you can buddy" he said with a smile as his son pointed to the freezer indicating that he wanted to claim his bargaining tool for being well behaved while they cooked. But instead his dad and his aunty continued to laugh, loud enough that no one noticed his mother walking into the room and smiling in the doorway. JJ looked on at the scene in front of her and instantly fell more in love with her husband, he had kept his promise, in fact he had one upped it, he had made her laugh when no one thought it was possible. And then the scene was broken by the ringing of a mobile phone, JJ walked into the room and scooped the baby girl out of Emily's arms so that she could answer it, JJ knew what it was about, she had been talking about it with Morgan earlier, Will got Henry his ice cream so he would remain quite while his Aunty was on the phone and Emily shook as she pressed 'accept' and put the phone to her ear "Hello" she said waveringly "Yes this is she"

To be continued 


	3. Chapter 3

Need you know – chapter three 

She walked into the crowded diner and veered off to the right where a big table had been reserved by the coats and hopes of her team mates and friends. She could see just by looking at them that they were all hurting, let's face it, when anything bad was happening to any of the team it showed on the faces of everyone else, Reid was quieter than usual, Garcia was babbling mindlessly like she did when she waited for bad news, Hotch had his eyebrows arched, a look that could be perceived by others as a look of anger, it was purely his look of frustration. A frustration that stemmed from not being able to help not only the thousands of faces that came across their desks but mainly the ones that he loved, Rossi was being the supportive father of the group, making sure that if anyone wanted to talk or needed a shoulder to cry on that he was there for them, JJ didn't exactly know what she looked like in a situation like this but Morgan was the most heartbreaking and she guessed that it had something to do with his heartbreaking, as each day passed and Emily stayed the same, or god forbid got worse Morgan went on that journey with her and that painful look in his eyes said a million things that he couldn't just express aloud. She caught his eye across the room with this look that told him to get his butt over to her, he practically darted towards her, and she knew that he was incredibly worried.

"The doctor just called, she is definitely pregnant" she said as Morgan's eyes darted towards her own

"How is she doing?" he asked his voice laced with this pure concern

"Yeah I think she is doing okay, she took it pretty well. I thought I should tell you first" JJ said as Morgan smiled at her before hugging her as they walked over to the table, with the eight eyes looking on and at her. "It's official we are going to have a new BAU baby" on any other day she would have made it clear that it was Emily but since the day that Morgan came in ranting about how slow test results were to come in they had all been waiting for that conformation, there was no doubt that the pregnancy that JJ was talking about was Emily's. After a moment to take in and process the information the questions began piling up, thankfully her coffee showed up just as they did.

"How is she today?" Reid asked looking up, she was missing Reid's thousand facts a day; every moment that wasn't spent working together was like this, sitting worrying about Emily and wondering what they could do.

"She is better. Will and Henry got her out of bed" JJ smiled and looked up at the group with such triumph on her small face "She was laughing" and with those words this sweeping look of relief fell over the table, they knew well that this wasn't the end of the tunnel but it was a glimpse at the end of it.

"We just have to take it day by day, today Will got her out of bed, maybe we just need to slowly progress her back into normal life"

"Maybe I can try to get her out of the house tomorrow"

"I don't know, that might be a bit too fast" JJ said worrying that they would be pushing Em a bit too fast

"Maybe we can just take her out into your backyard, drink iced tea and look at baby names" Garcia said grinning at the idea of this being a normal pregnancy that she was supposed to be over the moon about, planning baby showers and names in her head. Don't get her wrong she was incredibly excited about this baby, but right now they couldn't focus on the baby they had to focus on getting Emily better.

X-x-x-x-x-x

They had all headed back to work, back to a reality that they wished Emily would come and join once again, Garcia sat on her computer looking intently at the screen at the website , she was alerted to life around her when her best broken friend walked through the doors of her little Quantico.

"What's up buttercup?" she asked getting out of the website and turning around to him, he had this look on his face that she instantly recognised 'What do you need me to do?" she asked as he smiled moved forward and span her chair around so she face the computer

"I need you to find out who the father of Emily's baby is" he said and she gulped

"Wouldn't we be breaking some sort of privacy law?" she asked not looking at him

"Does that usually stop you Garcia?"

"Morgan this feels wrong, Can't we just ask her?" she asked turning and looking at him

"Penelope I need your hands and expertise for this one, please, I don't want to upset Em anymore"

She looked at the broken look on his face "Okay I'll let the fingers do the walking" she knows that his heart is breaking, he had always been a big softie, concerned with protecting the ones around him that he loved but when it came to Emily he fought twice as hard as he ever could, they all knew that since Emily Prentiss walked through those big BAU doors, he had found warmth in her presence like no other, Morgan had always kept it professional but they could all tell deep down that he had a thing for Emily and knowing this and how Emily's current condition was effecting him she would do anything to soothe the ever constant sadness in his eyes "So what are we looking for?"

"The Patterson case about three months ago" he remembered every agonising moment through this whole saga, he remember this case exactly, it was Emily's first case back on the job since her mother's death and while she was trying to remain upbeat they were all walking on eggshells, watching that vulnerability roll around in her eyes, a constant pool in each of her eyes. He remembered the end of the case well, the mother and daughter were reunited after seventy two hours of hell and while this was the best outcome possible it had still upset Emily in large amounts, he suspected that it had something to do with the fact that she herself could never be reunited with her mother and while Morgan was quick at her side, trying to see if she was okay, she had been quick to shrug him off and tell him that she was fine, he watched as she walked out of the police station and then stayed up at the hotel waiting in the lobby for her to come back but she didn't, and from that very night Emily had begun to unravel.

"I'm on it chocolate thunder" Garcia said as she frantically typed and looked at the computer screen, Morgan watching her intently as he patiently waited, Garcia made a noise and Morgan moved forwards "She made a call around Booty call time that night"

"Who to?" he asked seething knowing exactly where this was leading too; it was going to lead to a guy who treated a woman that he loved with no respect what so ever.

"Give me a minute" she said continuing to tap away "That journalist Jimmy Q, I remember him he was pretty hot, wow this baby is going to have good genes"

"Garcia" JJ snapped as she walked into the room, bags under her eyes that Garcia recognised as JJ staying up at all hours of the night worrying.

"Track it" Morgan said ignoring the commotion that had started to unravel around them, he knew that Garcia meant nothing by it; she looked for the humour and the laughter in things to make her feel a little better after having to look at the horrible things on her screen.

"What?" JJ asked as Penelope swing her swivelling chair around to Morgan who looked at her with those piercing eyes

"Where is he Penelope?" he asked ignoring the worry and outraged in the looks he was receiving from the other women in his life

"You can't do that Garcia, Morgan she can't do that, Emily will tell us in her own time, we can't push this" JJ pleaded as Garcia tried to gain some clarity and make a decision.

"This is like having the devil and the angel on my shoulder" she mumbled as the standoff by the strong willed and minded members of her team.

"We need to push this JJ, she isn't going to move if we don't push her a little, that's how Will and Henry got her out of bed this morning and if we don't continue to push her she is going to stay there for as long as it is still comfortable and that is a mighty long time. However I want to track down 'Jimmy Q'" he said the name with such distain "we track him down we save Em some pain and discomfort, I don't call that pushing" he said not getting angrier with his words just more adamant on his conclusion, and with those words JJ concluded the same thing, giving a nod to Garcia who started typing away.

"He is at the funky monkey, I'll send you the directions to your tablet" she said as he stood up, kissing both of the girls heads as he walked out of the room. They waited until Derek Morgan shut the door before turning to each other, worry present on both of their faces "What do we do now?" she asked as JJ fumbled in her pocket and pulled out her phone

"I'm calling Hotch"

X-x-x-x-x-x

Derek Morgan walked up the cement pathways in the direction of the fluorescent lights that shone brightly in the predominantly dark closed off street, he walked out of the brisk cold wind and into the low hum of the music that engulfed him as he stepped into the bar, the music would probably be louder if the anger and blood wasn't pumping hard in his ears and throughout his body, he saw the shape of Jimmy Q and the quiff of hair and he felt himself get very angry and irrational "Hey" he yelled standing back as Jimmy turned around and smiled

"Hey" he said with a smile concentrating on his face for a brief moment "Behavioural analysis Derek Morgan, local hero, how you doing man?" he said standing up and walking over to shake his hand, but Morgan didn't lift his arm instead just stood looking at him like a bull to a rag ready to attack at any moment. "Okay, well what can I do you for?" Morgan wanted to punch him for his choice of words alone.

"I'm here about Emily Prentiss" he said her name with such delicacy as he watched Jimmy smirk, he stepped forward and got right in his face as Jimmy let out a knowing laugh

"Oh I get it, someone is upset because I slept with their girlfriend" he said the smirk not leaving his face

"You took advantage of her man" he said getting angrier and angrier as he stood in his face

"Actually I do believe we were taking advantage of each other"

"Just stay away from her" he said as his nostrils flared, he wanted to beat this smug little bastard, who smelt as though he had smoked an ashtray and drunk a keg of beer.

"Can't promise that, if she wants me she can have me, she was a good night if you get my drift" Morgan got angrier with ever smirky smug word out of this guy's mouth, so angry that he pushed Jimmy Q up against the wall so that he was intimidated but also so the bartender couldn't see him.

"I don't think you heard me, you stay away from her, delete her number from your phone and forget about her cause I swear to god if you hurt her again my department will be analysing me and the forensic department will be trying to figure out which end is your ass and which end is your head! Do you understand me?" he said practically spitting distain as he pushed him harder against the wall

"Yes I get you" he gulps as Morgan lets him go and then walks out of the bar, back into the brisk air, he just wanted to get out of there and get back to Emily, he picked up his phone to call JJ and Will and see how she was doing and if he could come over, but before he could dial he saw the swagger and the suit walking towards him and he sighed

"How did you know I was here?" he said with a slight smile as he continued to walk up to him

"Well you know, you don't say the sentence funky monkey without thinking of Derek Morgan" Hotch said with a smile, he was like a surrogate father figure for the whole team, him and Rossi both so the welfare of his team was important to him

"JJ called you didn't she?" Morgan asked looking behind him as Jimmy Q walked out of the bar and past them

"Hello agent Hotchner" he said walking past with a smirk that went away with a quiver when Morgan gave him a look, he walked away and both the boys kept an eye on him, Morgan turning to Hotch who was giving Jimmy Q the harshest look he could and Morgan tried not to laugh

"What a dick" Hotch said as he turned back to Morgan before they both walked up the path.

To be continued


End file.
